The Order of the Dragon The Journey of Miracles
by Shadow Dragon Of Omen
Summary: Lybrintha's history is finaly revealed! Sorry bout the wait but my readers know what i've been through the last few months...Chapter 10 is now up! R&R please!
1. Despair

Chapter 1 Despair 

The rain clattered against Kathryn's window as it fell on the empty streets of Volafar. Just a week ago the town had been filled with shouts of children playing, the clangs from the blacksmith shop, the sound of haggling customers in the marketplace, and the singing of happy villagers. Now it was as quite as a tomb. The news had come in the form of a bleeding, half dead solider.

"They are coming!" he had shouted, as he breathed his last. By they he had meant the army from the Island Kingdom of Yorde. They had come without warning, destroying and pillaging many villages in northern Lybrintha. Treat town was so small that Princess Kathryn had thought it would be overlooked. She had been wrong. Now the army was a day's journey from the town, and the villagers had all fled for their lives into the mountains to the east. Yet Kathryn remained much against Captain Weaver's wishes. Captain Joseph Weaver was the captain of the guard of her castle. She trusted him with her life but she could not, would not leave her town to these villains.

" At one time, Lybrintha was the most powerful nation in all the world." Kathryn thought as she paced across her chamber " What has happened to Waria's army? Where are the Aero dragons from Legend?" She ceased pacing and sat down on her bed, her head sank to her hands "Our world is dying." She sobbed.

A loud knock sounded on her door. "Come in." She said as she tried to regain her composer. The door opened, in stepped Captain Weaver. He was a tall man with short red hair, which was covered by an elegant steel helm. He wore chain mail underneath a full set of armor. His breastplate was emblazoned with the Treat family royal crest, a tall sunflower wound around an oak tree. Strapped across his back was a large battle-ax and in his hand he held a strung longbow. He bowed to Kathryn and addressed her in a very serious tone.

"Princess, My scouts have just returned."

"And?" Kathryn held her breath.

"The army is being led by General Travis himself. He has with him about ten thousand. They are on the move, headed strait for Volafar."

The Princess was not the only one held in the icy grip of despair. Down in the village Sixteen-year-old Cedric tried to sleep. But when your mind is full and your stomach is empty, sleep does not come easily.

"I'm wet, I'm cold, dirty and hungry. Come to think of it I don't think I've had a proper meal since…since…" He was reluctant to even think about it. "Since my Aunt and Uncle died of the plague." He had no family, he had no friends, and he had no future. "I should run." He thought, "Yet for some reason I stay." Thoughts like this filled his fatigued brain as the lightning flashed through the dark and foreboding sky.

Three years ago a deadly disease had swept through the town taking many lives, including those of Cedric's Uncle Thomas and his Aunt Angela. Cedric had never met his parents he didn't even know their names, he had lived with his Aunt an Uncle his entire life until they died. Since then he had learned to hunt with bow and sling. He had learned to fight with his fists to protect what little was his, but now even that was gone, game was scarce, and his home was about to be destroyed by an unstoppable army. "Hope has fled with the rest of the village" He thought, " No," He corrected himself "Hope has died."


	2. Fact and Legend

Chapter 2

Fact and Legend

"So, It is true." The army was dangerous, and its next target was her town. Kathryn, despite the feeling of hopelessness and fear deep in her heart, issued orders to her captain.

"Every man on the ramparts is to have his bow strung, and his sword sharpened. The town is doomed, but those of us who remain shall not let the town fall without a struggle."

"Yes Princess, it shall be done." Captain Weaver bowed again and rushed of to prepare for a battle. Kathryn resumed her pacing. If only her parents were still alive. They had also been claimed by the plague that had descended on the town. Thirteen was too young to take on the burden of a kingdom. Three years had passed since then and she had learned much. With the help of Captain Weaver and Old Wizard Kemple, Kathryn had become an established leader. Yet after all the training, the meetings, the experiences, the prayers, she was not ready for this. She grasped at the gold chain about her neck. Attached to the end of the chain was an amulet in the shape of an eye with a large red pupil. For once the necklace was failing her.

A legend that has been told to starry-eyed children for ages still survives in the land of Lybrintha. Long ages ago, at the forming of the world there were four weapons. Powerful weapons filled with a deep magic that can not be surpassed by mortals. Magic placed in these weapons by the Creator himself. But this magic was not the trickery of the wizards, nor the evil black magic of the witches. This magic was the pure, undying traits of heroes.

The dragons of the Aero tribe guarded the Greaves of swift flight, the first of the weapons. Encased in these plates of armor was the will to bring justice as swiftly as possible. The second of the weapons was Auracrist, The necklace of wisdom. The ability to govern nations and the wisdom of the ages were caged inside it's detailed, metal amulet. The third of these remarkable weapons was guarded closely by the royalty of Lybrintha for ages, Kasmire, the staff of power. Create, destroy, strengthen, weaken, Kasmire could perform many tasks for good, and for evil. The final and most valuable of the four weapons was Miracle, the sword of courage. Without courage a hero is nothing, and never, was there anyone brave or strong enough to wield Miracle. It remained hidden, waiting; waiting for a hero to come and claim the power and responsibility that came with the title hero.

Cedric had listened to this story ever since he was a small child. He remembered siting at his uncle's feet as he told the story over and over again.

"Just one more time! Please!" he would beg, but his uncle would send him to bed and say that even heroes needed sleep. Cedric would run off to bed thinking about the stories until he fell asleep. He would then dream that he was a great, courageous swordsman killing monsters, saving villages, being looked upon as a hero. They had been wonderful dreams, but then the plague came and took his only family, The dreams stopped coming. His whole life he had believed in those stories. They had been real, but reality had hit him hard. "They were stories, that's all they were, just stories." he told himself.

Sleep would not bless him tonight Cedric decided. He strapped on his old leather boots, strung his bow and set off into the pouring rain. When he reached the gates of the town he started removing bricks from the side of the wall. There were a number of loose bricks in the side of the wall, which when removed made a space large enough to allow him through. He squeezed through the hole, placed the bricks back in the wall and began to walk.

The town of Volafar is built on top of a hill. To the east of the hill is a range of mountains, to the west and south lie vast plains, and to the north at the foot of the hill is a large forest. This was where Cedric was headed. " A walk through the forest will do me some good…maybe." It was quiet in the forest. The only sound disturbing the silence was that of the rain descending on the trees. Cedric sat down on an old rotten log.

"What am I doing?" he asked himself. "I should be in my bed sleeping. Why am I in the forest at this time of night?"

Suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. His hands leapt to his bow. With an arrow nocked on the bowstring, he stood up. "Who's there?" Silence was the only answer he received. He heard the footsteps again only they were closer. "Who's there!" he shouted. Something suddenly smashed against the side of his head. He fell to the ground, dazed.

" Take him back to the General. He will want to question the whelp." Were the last words he heard, before he slipped into the realms of unconsciousness.


	3. Interrogation

Chapter 3 

Interrogation

When Cedric awoke, the first thing he noticed were the excruciating pains on the side of his head. His ambushers must have hit him with a metal shield. His hands were tied together around the back of the chair he was siting in, while his legs were tied to the legs of the chair. He sat up and surveyed his surroundings. He was sitting in a plain brown and gray tent. There was no furniture, in the tent save the one chair. The sound of soldiers bustling about came from outside, the scrape of swords on sharpening wheels, the hammering of armor and sounds of thousands of marching feet. Suddenly the tent flap opened and in walked General Travis himself. He was a tall man with deep-set dark brown eyes. His face looked old and worn from many battles, yet still held a cruel, fiery look. He fixed his icy glare on Cedric.

"What is your name boy?"

"Cedric Pickard," Cedric croaked

" Hmm," the General scratched his chin. " Cedric. A noble name for a lowly street rat…"

"Excuse me," Cedric could barely whisper. A hand suddenly shot out, and struck him across the face.

"You will speak when spoken to street rat!" The General turned around and stared at the ceiling. "Where are you from boy?" he asked without even turning around. Cedric saw no reason to lie to this man.

"Volafar."

"Ah." Smiled the General "So our next target is your home. How sad." An evil smile spread across his scared face. "Perhaps, you want me to call off the army. Tell them to pass over your little home," He said in a mocking tone. " I have orders whelp." He was suddenly serious again. "Yes, orders from king Abram of Yorde himself, to destroy your cozy little town. Your Princess has something, and my master wants it. King Abram shall not be denied."

Two soldiers suddenly burst into the tent. One of them saluted General Travis. "Sir the men are ready for attack."

"Good! The time is now, the hour is ours! Forward! You!" he addressed one of the soldiers. "Take this one," he pointed at Cedric, "and chain him up with the other prisoners."

"Yes Sir!" the soldiers seized Cedric and led him out of the tent. As Cedric was lead away he heard a laugh issue from the tent.


	4. The sound of the Devil

Chapter 4 

The sound of the Devil

The army descended on the town swiftly, a force as powerful and unstoppable as the sea. The once proud gates of Volafar were now smoldering memories. The army flooded into the town streets burning homes, pillaging stores that were abandoned, killing any creature that came across their path.

Kathryn sat at her chamber window, and watched it all happen. Nothing could she do to save her father's life work. She recalled the story of the town's beginning. Troy Treat had escaped from the terrors of the countries in the Far East, and had built a simple log home. Overtime others joined him; they appointed Troy as their leader. Then he met Kathryn's mother. Susan, the fair sweet daughter of a blacksmith, but to Troy she was a princess. At about the same time as Troy and Susan were married, the town was noticed by the King of Lybrintha. King White granted land to the town. Troy and Susan were declared King and Queen Treat. Volfar became part of it's own kingdom.

Kathryn's father had seen the beginning of this town. She was grateful that he did not have to see the end. His last words to her had been. "Take care of this town, Kathryn."

"I will father." She had replied

"I know you will" he clasped her hand and smiled.

"The town is in good hands." With those words he passed to the great beyond. The town was more to Kathryn than just her father's legacy, It was her home, her responsibility. The thought of its demise brought tears to her eyes.

"I have failed you father" she cried. The flames in the town burned higher.

The site of the burning town brought a smile to the General's lips.

It was partly the satisfaction of a near completed mission; partly the thought of the great reward upon his return, but is was mostly the simple love of destruction. Hmmm… how he loved the smell of burning wood, the sound of his men running through the town, taking what they would. One solider had come to him with news of a great store of food; the finest there was to be had. Travis had sent him away with orders to carry it back to camp with a joyous shout. He hadn't been this happy since his promotion to High General. Just as he was about to take a stroll through the rows of burning homes and shops, one of his officers came dashing towards him.

" Sir! The gates to the castle have been opened!" the officer gasped. The General let out a hearty laugh. "Good," Travis sneered. "I shall deal with her myself."

He hastened to the castle to find the gate strewn with dead bodies.

The armor of his own was entangled with those of the castle guard. A solider with a long blood stained pike was posted at the gate. He saluted as the General approached.

"At ease soldier," Travis commanded "I see you had a slight skirmish at the gate." he gestured at the bodies on the ground.

"Yes sir!" the soldier replied.

" Is there any resistance left in the castle?"

"No sir! Just the princess and her captain in the high chamber."

"Excellent!" The General rubbed his hands together. " Keep up the good work soldier." The soldier saluted again as The General sped off into the castle.

THUMP…THUMP…THUMP. This was it. The soldiers were at the door. But Captain Weaver would not leave his princess to the hands of these invaders. It was a condemned quest, yet Captain Joseph Weaver would die fighting to protect her. THUMP…THUMP…THUMP…CRASH! The doors swung inward. Soldiers flooded into the room and behind them the Devil himself. With evil gleam in his eye and a cruel sneer on his face, he unsheathed an elegant flamberge as he snickered at them.

"Your futile attempts to resist, amuse me princess." Travis' voice held a singsong note in it.

" While they may by futile, General, we shall resist to the death," Kathryn argued.

"Ah, a lady, polite even to the enemy; yet at the same time feisty. Good, that's how your father would have wanted you to act."

"Scum," Captain Weaver hissed under his breath.

" My, my. You really should teach your guards some respect for their superiors." Travis was laughing now.

"Superior! I think not!" Captain Weaver shouted as he unhooked the battle-ax from his back armor plates.

" Do I sense a challenge?" Travis' entire face was now enveloped in a cruel smile. He lifted a hand as a dozen soldiers nocked arrow to bowstring. " At my signal, Captain, my men shall turn your princess into a pincushion." Captain Weaver lowered his weapon with a growl.

"Very good. You are a wise man." He slowly lowered his hand.

" Seize them." The soldiers rushed forward and began to bind the two.

As the men were tying Captain Weaver's hands, he suddenly lurched forward, hurling his entire body at the General. He was unprepared for this attack; and fell to the ground underneath Captain Weaver's weight. They rolled around the floor of the chamber in a wresting match; Captain Weaver punching every inch of Travis he could reach until Travis' flailing legs connected with Captain Weaver's chest. He went sailing across the room, and slammed into the wall. As Captain Weaver got to his feet, Travis drew his flamberge. Captain Weaver reached up and seized a sword hanging off the wall. It became a duel. Travis swung at cheat height. Captain Weaver back stepped to dodge and then side stepped to dodge a thrust from Travis. Seeing an opening, Captain Weaver swung his own sword at the General's legs. Travis jumped the sword sweeping under him. Travis reacted with a series of forward thrusts and vertical chops while Captain Weaver parried every swing of his opponent's blade. Travis continued the attack pushing Captain Weaver backward toward the large window.

They dodged, blocked, and parried each other's attacks like maddened animals; their forms nearly touching at times. Suddenly Captain Weaver found himself without enough room; he had been forced onto the window ledge. "In a tight spot now, aren't we, Captain?" Travis thrust his flamberge once more. Captain Weaver tried to dodge it but stepped too far and tumbled over the edge and plummeted twenty feet to the ground below. Travis stuck his head out the widow. "You were a worthy opponent," he murmured. He turned from the window and addressed his soldiers "Mission complete! Time to go home boys!" A cheer issued from the soldiers. " And you shall be our guest of honor Princess." Kathryn could have sworn she saw Travis smile at her almost gleefully.

Kathryn had seen and heard the unthinkable. All in one night, she had seen the demise of her town, the defeat of Captain Weaver and heard the sound of the Devil.


	5. Dawn

Chapter 5

Dawn

Dawn. Many in the land of Lybrintha awoke at dawn with joyful thoughts in their minds. But Cedric awoke to a world of pain. He still suffered pain from his capture. His head was swelling and his wrists were beginning to chafe from being tied together. It was also a pain of mental shock. From the prisoner quarters in the Yorde Army camp he had witnessed the destruction of Volafar, the destruction of his home. He knew that Princess Kathryn had been in the castle at the time of the attack. Had she escaped? Had she been taken captive? If so she might be here! He decided to watch for her.

"Just think! The princess! Here! What a terrible thought!" he told himself.

Kathryn regretted the coming of dawn. Dawn only brought painful memories of the previous night. She could still see the smoke rising from her ruined town. She hoped the boy she had seen running around town was alive and well. Why he had not run with the rest of the village, she did not know. If he had been taken captive he would be here. She would watch for him.

Several days passed as the army moved slowly westward. Cedric was tied with other prisoners from other villages. Kathryn was given her own tent yet she was guarded night and day, allowed to leave only once a day to fill her water jug; even then she was under escort. The two passed each other several times without noticing the other. It was strange arrangements that brought them together one night.

" What do you mean, The General doesn't want to draw attention to the Princess!" The officer in charge of the prisoners barked at an unfortunate messenger. The messenger, after recovering from being showered with saliva relayed the order once more.

" The General simply wants no separation of the princess. He is preparing for any prisoner escape attempts." The disgusted soldier explained.

"Prisoner escape attempts!" The messenger was once again bathed in flying saliva. " Does the General not trust my men to guard the wretches?" The officer was appalled. "The rumors about Travis being hit in the head by a large sling stone during battle must be true."

"Is that what the men say about me?" A large shadow now loomed in the doorway of the tent. The drooling officer spun around and came face to face with his General. He quickly saluted.

"General! I did not see you! To what end do I owe this pleasant visit?"

Travis's face maintained a cold complacency.

"Do not flatter yourself, my slippery friend; I heard every word, do not hide it." He stepped forward and seated himself behind the officer's desk. A moment was spent in a painful silence. Travis was the first to speak.

" These are fine quarters for an officer. To fine for a rebellious worm like you." For a moment the officer was dumbstruck. He finally managed to stammer.

"But… But…But… You can't do that!"

"I can, and I am."

"No… No, You have no power…"

"I have supreme power. King Abram has appointed me your superior. I hold your entire military career in the palm of my hand. It is within my power to appoint whom I wish, someone who will obey my orders, someone like my faithful messenger." Travis stood up. "Soldier you have shone your commander your quality."

"Sir you don't mean?" The messenger's eyes were aglow

"Yes, I do. Will you faithfully and without question obey each and every order your commander issues?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Then I, Travis Gothic, High commander and general under King Abram of Yorde, long may he rule, promote you to the status of officer."

"Thank you sir." Whispered the breathless soldier.

"You!" Travis suddenly turned to the former officer, "Get out my site I never want to lay eyes upon your worthless form again."

The officer slowly walked to the opening. "On second thought!" Travis pulled a small dagger from a sheath hidden underneath the fold of his cloak. He hurled it at the retreating man. It flew swiftly and firmly lodged itself in the man's back; he fell to the ground dead. He turned back to his new officer. " Now, I know how the mind of a prisoner works, at one time I was one. You are always on the alert for even the slightest chance of escape. Our guest of honor we can not afford to lose. The easy part is over. The danger comes from other prisoners seeing that she is kept under special guard. To disguise this we must place others with her in the guarded tent."

" But who sir?"

" For a beginning, tonight the other shall be that street rat from her town, they are to both be kept under strict guard."

"Yes sir!"

Pain…That was all Captain Weaver could feel. Pain coursing through every fiber of his being. He reached up and felt his head, it was undamaged, but he could not say that much for the rest of his body. Almost every inch of flesh was black and blue from bruises. He looked up and saw the open window of the castle. Now he remembered! Travis had pushed him out of the window. The princess! Was she all right? Where was she? He picked himself up and ran inside the castle. When he reached the princess' chambers he found the door wide open. Evidence of his skirmish with Travis was every where. The room had been stripped of every thing of value except for his large battle-ax, which still lay in the middle of the floor. He grasped the handle and placed it back on the hook hanging off his armor. He walked across the room to where his helm lay kicked under the smashed table. He picked it up and placed it on his head as he stared out the window at the once proud town. Smoke still was curling upward in spiraling clouds, like dark specters trying to engulf the remnant of the town in an evil poisonous fog.

"I shall pursue the villains!" he vowed "they shall not escape with my princess!"


	6. Escape

Chapter 6

Escape

_Strange,_ Cedric thought. Shortly after the prisoners had been given their meal, two soldiers had come forward, untied him from the rest of the group, blindfolded him, and told him to march. He had been led into what he thought was a tent due to the fact that all outside sounds had been muffled. He had been ordered to sit in a chair and remain still while his hands were tied together around the backside of the chair. He had been blindfolded. He had remained in this state for what seemed like hours, but he could soon here the sound of crickets intermingled with the sound of the drunken soldiers. He knew night had come.

"Hey. Are you awake?" A voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" Moaned Cedric.

"Yes, I'm talking to you!" the voice spoke again. Cedric was in a state of shock; he had thought that he was the only one in the tent.

"Who are you?" he asked. The voice was definitely that of a teenage girl of about sixteen.

"That's not important right now, just listen. Can you reach my hands?" Cedric groped around until he felt the skin of the girl's hands. They were extremely smooth he noticed. "Can you untie the knot?" The girl asked.

" Give me a minute. I'm blind folded so this is kind of hard."

" I know that you're blind folded, just untie the knot." He felt for the rope and found it tied securely around the girl's wrists. He began to untie the endlessly tangled strands.

_This is so hard!_ he thought. _I'll never complain about the sunlight being in my eyes ever again_. After fumbling with the rope for about five minutes it finally loosened enough for the girl to free her wrists.

"Hold on a moment. Let me get up, then I'll help you out," she whispered

Cedric heard a slight scraping sound as the girl slid her legs out of the ropes that bound her. The whole time she was relaying a plan for escape.

"The guards have drunk much wine tonight." Now is the perfect time to slip away unnoticed. I can hear the sound of the guards snoring now. We'll slowly make our way to the woods that are right next to the camp."

"Are you out yet?" Cedric asked anxiously. "Get me out!"

"Here we go," the girl whispered. The white cloth bound about Cedric's head was suddenly lifted and standing before him was the princess.

"Princess Kathryn!" He couldn't believe what he saw before him for a moment. "Umm, I would bow to you but I'm tied up."

"Don't worry about bowing, I am a prisoner just like you. I am no longer a princess. I have no kingdom," she sighed. There was an awkward moment of silence between the two. The sound of the wind brushing through the spring green leaves on the trees could be heard for a moment. Kathryn spoke first breaking the silence.

" Come on, let's get you out of those ropes." She bent down and began to untie his legs from the chair. Once he was completely free, he stood up and stretched his sore limbs.

"Thank you," Cedric muttered as he stuffed the blindfold in the back pocket of his old breeches. This statement was greeted with silence. Kathryn's head was bowed as if in mourning.

"We should go," she sighed.

The two silently slipped out of the tent, past the sleeping guards. They wove in and out of tents, jumped over men who had fallen asleep in the pathways, and crawled underneath fences. Soon they reached the edge of the camp.

_This is it! We're almost out!_ Cedric's mind was screaming. He grabbed hold of Kathryn's hand and broke into a dead run, headed straight for the forest, which the camp lay next to. They sped into the safety of the trees. Although Cedric did not know, two beady eyes, peering out from underneath the hood of an old muddy cloak witnessed his escape. The figure muttered to itself.

"May the Creator's good will bless those two; they flee one danger only to make matters worse. This news must be told to King Vincent right away."

Cedric, still holding tight to Kathryn's wrist ran as fast as he could through the tangled branches. He didn't begin to slow down until Kathryn, out of breath, pleaded for a stop. He released her wrist, and slumped against a tree. Kathryn was out of breath. She sat down upon the ground while attempting to slow her pounding heart. Cedric's arm had snagged a branch during their mad dash. It had ripped his shirtsleeve, and scratched his arm drawing blood. He pulled the blindfold out from his pocket and began to bind up the wound.

_I'm glad I kept this,_ he thought. Suddenly Kathryn spoke.

"This is somewhat of an awkward time to ask, but we have not been properly introduced. You seem to know my name, but may I ask the name of my companion?"

"Princess…" Cedric began before Kathryn cut him off.

"I have told you this already. I am no longer a princess, my kingdom was destroyed. I am a friend. My name is Kathryn… Kathryn Treat." She extended a hand in Cedric's direction. Cedric was stunned for a moment, before reaching out taking her hand, and shaking it.

"Cedric," he replied "Cedric Pickard. Friend of Kathryn." Kathryn smiled.

"We should keep moving, no doubt a search party will be sent out as soon as dawn comes." Cedric declared. They continued walking onward in complete silence.

_The entire world has gone mad,_ thought Cedric as he crept through the underbrush of the forest. The night sky was overcast, hiding the stars from view.

_Tonight I have escaped a prison camp, befriended Princess Kathryn and am now on the run. Strange_


	7. Spies and Allies

Chapter 7

Spies and Allies

The facts were these. Travis' prize and reward had escaped. Somehow, no doubt with the help of that worthless street rat, she had wriggled from her bonds and made a dash for the forest. This was now the question. Where was she now? He had already sent forth troops to scour the forest. No sign of the wretches had been found. _They must be found, and soon!_ Travis stormed out of his tent. He was not happy. He walked through the camp, releasing his anger on any soldier who chanced to come across his path.

Stephen had heard the rumors that the princess had escaped. This must be the reason for Travis' upheaval. This was good news. A smile came to his lips as he went about his business. He had looked upon this new mission at first as just another everyday adventure behind enemy lines. Typical espionage stuff. Then when the Princess had been captured, he had thanked the Creator for sending him here, while also cursing his inability to assist her escape. His cover must be conserved. Now she had done it without his help. Stephen had come home from a job in the east and had been ordered, instantly to map Yorde's movements. He had enlisted with the army shortly after they began on their path of destruction, claiming to be an outlaw thirsty for revenge. Now he had been promoted to the rank of officer and was among the first to know of the army's movements. He had heard that this was a personal mission. The princess had something that King Abram wanted, although no one, not even Travis knew what. _Things are not looking too good; _Stephen smiled _for Travis and Abram._

Kathryn was barely able to keep her eyes open as the sun broke the horizon. She had traveled all night, and Cedric had been setting the pace. Perhaps that had been a good thing though. They had to be at least, a good twenty miles away from the Yorde camp. Many things came with the dawn light, the sound of the birds in the trees, the smell of the morning dew covering the ground, and the site of Kathryn's own weary feet. She just could not walk another step; she slumped down onto the ground._ Hmm…_ How soft the ground felt. It reminded her of her large bed back in the castle. She lay her head on a soft bed of moss at the foot of a tree. Sleep was creeping upon her swiftly.

"We can't stop." Cedric said turning around and staring at her.

"I'm so tired," she replied with a yawn. _No…must…not… fall… asleep…_Her mind told her, she fought to keep her eyelids open. _But why not? _A small voice in her head spoke softly, almost soothingly. _Just a short nap. Just five minutes. No…_She continued to wrestle with herself. _Must… remain… awake… must… keep…moving… _Her eyes closed, she stopped resisting. Kathryn gave in.

Kathryn was wandering through a field covered with clover. The clear blue sky was powdered with large fluffy clouds. Bees buzzed from flower to flower as two red tailed hawks soared overhead. The light breeze blew across the meadow bringing with it the scent of fresh rain. The peace and tranquility was suddenly shaken. The birds chirping in the trees became silent, the crickets singing their lovely songs ceased. All was quiet for a moment, when a single loud squawk sounded across the air. Kathryn glanced skyward. A single black raven flew across the sky. _What's the big deal? _ Kathryn wondered; her question was quickly answered. The air was suddenly rent with loud squawks, as thousands upon thousands of flying ravens blacked out the sky. The sound was maddening. She covered her ears, but she couldn't block out the devilish sound. The sound crept into her ears sliding into her mind. Kathryn screamed as she suddenly writhed in pain on the ground. A hand was clamped over her mouth.

"What are you doing?" She heard Cedric hiss in her ear. Kathryn opened her eyes; her face was drenched in sweat. Night had fallen while she had been asleep. All was dark. "Quiet! Someone is out there!" Cedric franticly whispered. " Come on! Under the bush!" The two scrambled behind the bush hiding them from view. "What happened? You were moaning and squirming all over the place." Cedric asked as he peered around the bush looking for their would-be watcher.

"Nothing," Kathryn whispered still trying to catch her breath. "It was nothing, just a dream."

"Get down!" Cedric hissed to her as he crouched down behind the thorn bush. By the dim, ghostly light of the crescent moon Kathryn could make out the outline of a tall figure. This new obstacle in their path to freedom was about five feet, ten inches tall. Nothing else could be discerned due to the lack of light. Kathryn glanced at Cedric with a look of question on her face. She said nothing for fear of being heard and discovered. Cedric grasped the meaning of the look and swiftly searched the ground at his feet. He picked up two rocks of considerable size and handed one to Kathryn.

_He wants to attack! _ Kathryn realized. There was then an agonizing moment of silence. Suddenly the sound of a large object hitting the ground came from the opposite direction of where Kathryn and Cedric were hiding. The figure whipped a crossbow from his back and in an instant had it loaded, ready to fire. The two were about to dash out and attack the assailant, when he spoke aloud.

" Come out from your hiding spot. I mean you no harm," the figure spoke with an unusually deep voice that had to be no less than two octaves beneath bass.

"I have been watching you since you fled the Yorde camp and I assure you that I am no friend of the Yordens,"

"Stay down here," Cedric told Kathryn. "I'm going out there," Before she could protest against this course of action Cedric had drawn himself up to full height.

"You say you are no friend of the army, but can I trust you?" Cedric asked the strange figure.

"Whether you can trust me or not is your decision, not mine," the figure replied. "You must follow me if you are to accomplish your goal of escape. You may dispose of your weapon you shall not need it." Cedric extended a hand in this man's direction.

"My name is Cedric. I shall not travel with you unless I know yours." The figure replied in the deep voice once more.

"My name Robert Anspach, but I shall not shake your hand. As a ranger of the forest, my life is governed my many rules and principles, one of which is 'Never shake the hand of any creature in the dark'." Cedric, puzzled, addressed their new companion.

"I respect your rules,"

"Then come. Follow me. You, and your friend behind the bush." With that, Robert started off into the forest. Kathryn stood and walked to Cedric's side.

"How did he know I was back there?" She inquired. Without turning to face her, Cedric spoke in a cold tone of remembrance.

"He is a ranger. My uncle lived the life of a ranger until he met my aunt. They know all about the forest, from the plants needed to heal the gravest of wounds, to the herbs that season an edible stew. They can hunt a bear by smell alone. A ranger can hear the footfalls of a deer that is miles away. They are the masters of the forest."

"Can we trust him?" Kathryn asked quietly.

"No, we can't," Cedric muttered. "But we must follow him. When a ranger speaks, it is wise to listen."

They walked, following this mysterious ranger for what seemed like hours.

Finally he led them to a small clearing just big enough to hold a small cabin that was sitting deep in the forest. Robert rushed forward and opened the door leading inside.

"Quickly. Hurry inside. We may have been followed," he gestured to the open door. Cedric and Kathryn stepped over a bed of small stones resting outside the door into the dark cabin. Robert followed them inside searching the outside area for followers as he closed the heavily carved door. After lighting a lamp the cabin was exposed to be quite roomy. A small fireplace with the blackened remains of a fire about three days old sat in the far-left corner of the one room cabin. A bearskin rug covered the floor. A table constructed from split logs rested in the center of the room, three stools sat around the table. Numerous weapons hung on the opposite wall. Many elegant bows worthy of use in King Vincent's own bodyguard, along with crudely carved daggers, and a collection of short swords were among the sharpest and well-worn weapons. But amongst this deadly array was a weapon that caught Cedric's eye. In the very center of the wall, hung on a metal hook lay a crossbow so large he swore it must have been wielded by the Titans of legend.

"Come, sit. We don't have much time," Robert indicated the stools setting around the table. Cedric and Kathryn seated themselves close to the door. Robert placed the lantern in the center of the table, and took the seat opposite of them. The long shadows it cast across the room gave the entire cabin an air of mystery.

Robert leaned across the table and began to speak in a low tone.

"You have little time left. You are being followed…"

"By you," Cedric interrupted.

"Let me speak!" Robert growled, "You are being followed. The entire army whose clutches you just escaped is following you with a single-minded purpose, to kill you! I have seen them coming, tonight even. They are but miles away. I can provide you with direction and supplies that is all. You would find refuge from them nowhere but in the great black city, Waria."

"Waria!" Cedric shouted as he stood up. "Waria is over one hundred leagues away! The journey across the plains of Doath alone would defeat us! Even if we made it safely there is still the Igios swamp, and beyond the mountains of Hun. We would never pass the haunted watchtower, Mount Zegula. They say the ghosts of the Areo Dragons hunt in the mountains."

'There is no other option," Robert returned calmly.

"It's impossible!" Cedric roared.

"There is a way," Robert exclaimed.

"What way? There is no safe passage across the mountains!" Cedric continued to insist.

"Please, Robert tell us of this route through the mountains." Kathryn interjected suddenly. She had remained quiet throughout the entire explanation. Cedric resumed his seat.

"There is a gap in the mountains through which runs a stream of clear water down into a tight valley. This pass is unknown to all but the rangers of the area. They are friends of mine you can trust them. If you begin travel you could reach the entrance within four days. This valley is hidden for it is completely surrounded by the mountains. To reach it you must pass through a cave in side of the mountain."

Robert stood up and began to fill two packs that lay against the wall of the cabin.

"You will need provisions, blankets, fire material, and most importantly weapons," He removed a longbow and presented it to Kathryn.

"Do you know how to handle this weapon?" he asked solemnly.

"I know enough to protect myself," she replied stringing the weapon over her shoulder. Robert turned again to the wall covered in weapons and selecting a light short sword he turned to Cedric.

"This sword has seen many battles. Use it well. Now be on your way, and may the Creator spread his blessings on the road before you," suddenly Robert stood alert. The sounds of a horse's footfalls could be heard.

"Quickly!" Robert rushed to the far corner of the cabin and opened a trap door in the floor. "In here! Hide and be silent!" Robert urged. Cedric and Kathryn squeezed through the small opening into a tunnel underneath, just barely tall enough for Cedric to stand upright inside. The trap door was swiftly closed and the two companions were plunged into darkness. The sound of a heavily mailed fist pounding on the door could be heard from above. The sound of Robert shuffling to the door could also be heard. The door squeaked open and someone stepped into the room.

"What is the reason for the intrusion?" Robert's voice could be heard. The voice that replied filled Cedric's heart with fear.

"I am in search of two runaway criminals. One a sixteen-year-old boy with closely cropped brown hair and the other a sixteen-year-old girl also with brown hair," Hissed the oily voice of General Travis.

"I am but a simple hermit wishing only to be left alone." Robert snorted "What do I know of escapees?"

"They could be hiding near by," retorted Travis

"They are not here. I would have seen them," Robert almost laughed.

"Well, watch the area," Travis replied turning to the door. "I shall return, I promise,"

The sound of footsteps was followed by the sound of the door slamming. Once the sound of the horse's trod faded into the distance the trap door was opened once more and Cedric crawled out then he helped Kathryn out.

"You now see. Even Travis himself is searching for you." Robert spoke swiftly as he filled another pack. "We must not delay. We must leave now."

"Wait. We?" Cedric inquired.

"Yes! We! Did you not hear him? He will return, I can't stay here!" Cedric was about to protest but Kathryn cut him off

"We would be a great deal safer if you were to accompany us. We are privileged to have you by our side. Welcome Robert,"

"We have no time for useless words," The three shouldered their packs, Robert seized the magnificent crossbow from the wall, grabbed the lantern from the table and they disappeared into the dark of the forest.


	8. Journey to the Summit

Chapter 8

Journey to the summit

Waves of heat curled up from the large cracks in the wall. The smell of dried blood lingered in the tunnel and filled Orca's nostrils. A wisp of smoke was ejected from is nose as he snorted.

_The chamber must be ahead, _he thought. _I'll finally discover my destined path in this life…and the next. _

Orca was on a journey. From the moment a dragon is born they are trained in the ways of the Aero. Among their early teachings they are told the stories of Orgon the mighty. Orgon was all knowing and all-powerful. He had no physical form and often sent his messengers to live among them. Orgon was the creator of the world, among the race of humans he was simply called The Creator. With the help of Orgon, a hatchling could first break the shell. With the power if Orgon, a single warrior could defeat an entire army, and without Orgon, the world would perish. He had first created the race of dragons, giving them bodies that were strong and suited well to life in the mountaintop homes he blessed upon them. The humans were created next; being blessed with a spirit filled with great power, yet great weakness. Above all they desired power in this world. They had the strength to change the world, but for good or bad, only Orgon knew. Nothing Orgon had created was ugly; all was filled with beauty and purpose. These stories and many more were forever branded into Orca's mind. He was also taught that dragons are complex beings. At the age of five years a dragon hatchling may have wisdom and knowledge equal to that of the human's legendary King Solomon. This may be due to the facts that at five dragons are much older then humans. Orgon spread upon dragons the blessing of longevity. Also, the dragons of the Aero tribe measure time much differently then the race of men. One dragon year equals exactly ten years in our calendars. By the time of a dragon's eighteenth hatching he or she has reached the end of its teachings. At that time a dragon would be exactly one hundred and eighty human years old.

Having reached the end of his studies; the ancient laws of the Aero Dragon tribe, required a dragon to fly to the summit of Mt. Zegula and spend one year in the Cave of Elders. There the Elder himself would teach him, while awaiting a message from Orgon, which would reveal to him his destiny. Early in the morning had he embarked, and after many hours of rough winds and bad flying conditions, he reached the summit. He surveyed the scene before him; the summit of mount Zegula rises several feet above the highest clouds. At the top the rocky sides flatten out into a mile wide rock plateau. Three rock spires curve upward beyond the plain in the appearance of a clenched dragon claw. In the center of the rock flat the mouth of a cave opens revealing a path downward into the mountain. It was this path that Orca followed. The cave was too confined to fly therefore Orca was forced to traverse the tunnel on claw. Bats and other small cave dwelling creatures fled from the figure of the sentinel, which came running through their peaceful home. Many large rocks assailed his progress. He simply unchained the fire from his maw, which after but moments reduced the roadblocks to white hot pebbles.

"Now I know why eighteen yeas must be taking for preparation. The road is long and hazardous,"Orca thought aloud. Now a light at the end of the tunnel could be seen before him. The Dragon put on a surge of speed and burst into the room at the end of the tunnel, taking to his crimson wings. The room sparkled as the light from many firefly lanterns danced off of his deep blue scales. The bright orange crest resting above his slate eyes flared in the light. The chamber rose high above his head. _The only way to go is up… _Orca rose upward with a burst of speed that aroused the dust on the chamber floor into a massive cloud. He shot upward bathing the walls of the stone chamber in light. Carvings and ancient runes, tokens of some wise dragon's life work, passed by in his upward flight. As he ascended the heat in the chamber grew until Orca's vision became blurred. The heat would have killed human and dragon alike, but he had been trained to protect against extremes such as this. He placed his head underneath of his wing and surged upward. He flew in the tunnel for what seemed like hours. The heat pulsed all around him every second becoming more intense, making it difficult for the dragon to draw breath. It became unbearable as he rose higher.

_Must… Reach…top…_Orca thought struggling to go further. He for a split second glanced upward through the waves of dangerous heat. A speck, just a speck of white light caught his eye. With the thought of escaping this infernal heat firmly lodged in his mind. Orca put on a final burst of energy and forced his bulk upward once more. He burst through a thin ceiling of slate rock into a large square room. A single firefly lantern bathed the center of the room in a white light, while hiding the far corners in utter darkness. Orca landed with a dull thud allowing his form to crumple on the ground. He was too tired to even fold his wings to his side. He closed his eyes; his forked tongue savored the cool air as it played across his entire body. He had lay thus for a few moments when a deep, gravely voice called his attention to his surroundings.

"You have come far for a hatchling. The heat traps in the chamber should have taken you to Orgon."

Orca aroused himself as best as he could in his weakened state. He could see no one in the light. The voice no doubt hid in the shadows

"You are very strong for one that has broken the shell but eighteen years ago," The voice spoke again.

"Who are you!" Orca shouted at the darkness "Show yourself!" He readied his weapon. All dragons though, are capable of using both sword and bow, prefer to use the weapons Orgon provided them. All dragons are blessed with a utensil at the end of their tails; each is different. Orca possessed a large Iron ball embedded with long sharp spikes, which he most often used as a mace. "Show yourself!" Orca shouted once more into the darkness.

"You are also very brave for one so young," The voice rumbled, filling the entire room. The voice surrounded him and the owner could be behind him or to his side. The shadows hid all. "But would you fight a foe you could not see?" For the first time in his life Orca felt fear. "Fool," the voice taunted him "Age and wisdom, shall always overcome youth and strength." The light was suddenly extinguished. Orca suddenly heard to his left a small sound as if a stone had hit the floor. He glanced to his left for just a second, one second to many. A force larger than him fell upon him biting and scratching. The mighty tail mace of Orca rose and fell on his unseen attacker battering against scales. Pain coursed though every fiber of his being as his attacker's claws sliced through the scales on his back, yet he fought back. The weight of the monster was much greater than Orca's. That being the fact, Orca was at a disadvantage in this confrontation. He had fought many dragons of greater weight then him throughout his eighteen years of training, but the darkness complicated things. Underneath the torrent of blows coming from above, Orca curled his tail underneath his stomach folded his wings close to his body, flattened himself to the floor, and by using his forelegs he spun his body in a circle. The attacker was thrown off by one well-aimed swing of the tail mace, which landed in-between the creature's eyes. Orca was free, and he immediately took to his wings, flying as high as the low ceiling would permit.

"Where are you, my clever friend…"He whispered to himself. Fire flew from his maw, as he lit the room in an attempt to locate his attacker. He spread the light around the room when he saw an enormous mustard yellow dragon twice his size was hurtling across the room towards him. Flames rent the air as Orca assaulted him. The dragon faltered for a moment, but then retorted with a blast of brimstone aimed for Orca's chest. _Poorly aimed…_thought Orca as he dodged around and surged forward. The two giants collided in mid air, their claws dripping with one another's blood. On the ground his opponent had Orca at his mercy, but here, in the air, Orca was king. How alive he felt when airborne! Because of his bulk, the yellow dragon was bound to be somewhat clumsy in the air. Using a common airborne combat trick, he locked claws with his assailant, and by flying upward, he dragged the other dragon along with him. With his claws immobilized he was reduced to one option. The fire flew from his mouth. Orca had to close his eyes to avoid being blinded for life. At the last possible moment, he forced his foe above him and slammed him into the ceiling. The tactic worked better than he could have hoped. In the impact of dragon and ceiling, a slab of bedrock dislodged itself, and fell on the yellow dragon's head, dazing him. Orca released the claws of his antagonist as he descended to the ground. The former fell to the ground with a loud resounding thud, which echoed around the chamber. Orca alighted on the dusty chamber floor and began to examine his wounds, while keeping an eye on his dazed competitor. Several large gashes were spread across his underside, as were the remnants of the first assault on his back. Orca thanked Orgon that his delicate wings had not been pierced. Though he was bleeding profusely, none of his injuries were deadly and would heal with time.

Orca turned to his dazed opponent.

"You will now answer me! Who are you!" Orca demanded with the air of a king.

"It has been many years since a hatchling has defeated me in battle." The dragon wheezed. He tried to rise to his feet, but Orca raises his tail mace in warning. "Many traps have been set for you, and you have come still," He lifted his bright green eyes to Orca's face. "You, young Orca, have passed them with a fire in your crest I have not seen in many ages," Wonderment engulfed Orca suddenly.

"Traps? Passed? How do you know my name stranger?" He asked with a tone of suspicion.

"I have known you since the day you were born," The yellow dragon replied as he rose to his feet. As he came into the light, Orca could see the signs of age dancing across his face scales like wood sprits on a summer's night. ". I stood close by as you broke your shell. I gave you your name, of which you are so proud," Realization came upon on Orca dragged suddenly by the thought of what he had done to his opponent during the battle.

"You are…" Orca immediately bowed his head in the sign of reverence.

"Rise young hatchling. You need not bow to me. You fight with the fierceness of the hero, Vanir. You have proven yourself worthy of my teachings."

Orca, his crest blazing raised his eyes to meet those of the Elder.

"Master Jaggain, I am here for your wisdom." He spoke in a quiet voice as if anticipating some great miracle.

"No, Orca you are here for Orgon's wisdom." I am here simply to show you his will. Always remember that."

A new fire burned in Orca's eyes

"Yes, Master," he replied.


	9. Revelations and Losses

Chapter 9

Revelations and Losses

Many days passed in Orca's time on the summit. The wisdom of the age's flowed from Jaggain's lips at all moments, there was so much to tell, so much to teach, and so little time to do so. Orca was taught things of dragon magic that even the tribe chief did not know. He spent many long hours in Jaggain's den, deep in logical discussion. Every night Orca would pray to Orgon to reveal to him his path, but he remained silent. This unnerved Orca, surely Orgon would have seen him, a young hatchling eager to do whatever he commanded and would visit him. Yet the message did not come, day after day, week after week.

"Be patient Orca," Jaggain constantly reminded him. "Orgon's ways are not our ways, he will come when he deems the time right. You can no more rush Orgon then you can hold back the waves of the sea."

"Yes, Master Jaggain," Orca would reply sullenly as he went about his tasks for the elder.

"The hasty are defeated"he recited the laws of the Aero Tribe to himself to content his restless mind, "but those who reason are victorious" _How fitting, _thought Orca

_The first of the ancient laws is about the danger of a hasty attitude. _"Weakness is found in cowards, but strength resides in the scales of the brave." _I must have patience and wait for his calling, which when it has come I must undertake with courage._ Had Orca's face been capable of showing emotion, he would have been wearing a satisfied smile.

That night, Jaggain, after dismissing Orca for the night flew to the top of his den, which rose in a tall funnel shape. The tunnel that it formed led far into the uppermost point of the claw of the mountain that pointed to the west. The tunnel finally emerged into the open air. The scene from this high still awed Jaggain after one hundred and fifty years. Far to the east the plains of Doath stretched to the edge of the of the Volos forest. At the foot of the mountains lay the Igios swamp. To the west the peaceful city of men, Waria, could be seen, and beyond that, the sea. Jaggain had always pondered what lay at the far end of the sea. Here on the mountaintop was the special place where the dragons had worshiped Orgon for thousands of years. It was a sacred place, were many prayers had been offered and many requests granted. It had been here that the world had begun, it was here the words of blessings were spoken upon the whole of Lybrintha, and it was here where Jaggain prayed one dark night. The stars burned bright that night, high in their black thrones, and as the moon made it's nightly journey across the heavens. Jaggain bowed his head and spoke to Orgon.

"The hatchling shows great promise. He is strong of body and mind, he is wise far beyond his years, but he is impatient. His entire heart and soul is ready to do your will, whatever it may be, but he wishes for things that are not yet come to pass. He lives for the moment, wishing for everything here and now. O great Orgon, bless me with the wisdom to lead him in the right path."

Jaggain paused in his prayer. Orgon was speaking to him. After several moments he spoke aloud again.

"Yes, perhaps that is the cause, but the hatchling is in need of loyal companions that would teach this principal. And no single dragon could offer such an experience." He paused again for a moment.

"I am confused lord… men? What could men do for the hatchling?"

The wind blew across the mountaintop bringing with it a chill that made Jaggain shiver. To the world all was silent save the whistle of the wind, but to Jaggain, the sound of Orgon speaking directly to his soul was all that could be heard.

"Your will be done Lord," he said out loud. With that Jaggain descended to the depths of his den.

Jaggain was not the only one praying for guidance that night. Orca was also immersed in prayer. The cave that had been his home for the past six months was small with barely enough room to sleep in, but it had been sufficient. The dirt-covered floor was soft and was devoid of the many rock shards which littered his den back home amongst the others of the tribe. It was here that he prayed to Orgon for patience.

_O mighty Orgon, Creator of the world and all that is in it. Be with your servant. Give him the strength to face the trials of this life until you call him home to your side. Give him patience, o Lord and help him to know that you will work on your own time. When you deem me worthy of your message you shall send it. Your will be done Master of sprits and Author of our story. Amen. _

A cold wind whistled across the mouth of the cave as the light from many stars shimmered on the cave walls, reflected off of the blue scales of a dragon curling up upon the floor of the cave. Orca focused his slate eyes on a single star in the night sky. A star shining brighter it seemed than the others. _The chief of her realm… _Orca thought as the soothing fingers of sleep crept over his entire form.

Orca was standing in a den, an elegant den such as one of a tribal chief. Slabs of solid gold were growing in the sides of the cave. Rising upward to the ceiling, were bands of amethyst meeting in a sharp oval shape. The floor was lined with diamond shards. At the far end a simple wooden goblet sat upon a silver alter. Large bowls stood on either side of the altar filled with writhing tongues of flame.

Orca, with slow cautious steps approached the altar, when a deep voice echoed throughout the den.

"_Orca…Orca…"_ The voice was not menacing, as it should have been. To Orca it was comforting, all of the worries of the world left his mind in an instant.

"Speak Lord, your servant listens," the words floated form Orca tongue as though another spoke using his lips. A ghostly light filtered into the chamber as the voice spoke once more.

_ "Orca, my child. I have watched over you since the moment you were conceived. You have forever believed in me and my existence even though you could not see me." _ A warm breeze began to blow thorough the cave; it lifted Orca from his feet and wrapped him in a blanket of a warm air. He was rocked and cradled by the wind. "_I can read your heart, Orca," _The voice told him.

"Lord, My only wish in this life is to do your will," the amazed dragon declared.

_If you truly wish to follow me, you must always obey my calling. Now,"_

Orca was placed back upon his feet. "_Approach my altar and drink from the pure water in the goblet." _Orca found this a strange order to come from the Creator of Lybrintha, yet eager to serve his Lord he approached the altar. Climbing the small steps towards the altar he sensed a cold wind sweeping across the floor of the chamber. He arose to find the goblet empty. Stunned he stood puzzled as the voice once again echoed from around the cave.

_I have a mission for you Orca…_

"What is it Lord?" Orca shouted.

_There is a group of men traveling in the direction of your home on the mountain. You are to set out and meet them. Bring them here so I may teach them also…_

"Men? What good can men do?" Orca asked with a yawn

The sense before him, the cave, the altar, everything began to fade as he heard Orgon speak softly.

_Trust in me Orca…Trust in me…_

Orca awoke on the floor of his own cave. He arose, walked to the mouth of the cave and stood staring out over the plains of Doath. His eyes wandered over the landscape below seeking out every minute detail. In the far distance near the edge of the swamp the smoke of a fire curled upward from the chimney of the wizard's hut. Suddenly a flash of red scales caught his eye. A large crimson dragon was spiraling and twisting performing midair acrobatics. The dragon then dived down into the blackness of the swamp.

_One of the cursed dragons… If the men are in route to the mountain then they must come through the swamp! I must warn them! _Orca's mind raced into overdrive. He glanced upward to where the lair of his master lay carved into the side of the mountain, and in that moment he knew what he must do.

"I'm sorry master…" he whispered to himself. "I'll return…I promise."

He spread his wings as he leapt from the cave and let dived into a free fall of about fifty feet before he caught the wind and soared off into the night.

"So the hatchling has found his calling..." Jaggain whispered to himself as he watched Orca sail away into the clear star littered sky.

"May Orgon go with you young one…"

Cedric was tired. It was the second night they had traveled at a break-neck speed, and by the expressions on Robert and Kathryn's faces, they were just as tired. They had been on the move ever since Travis had shown up at Robert's cabin. The only sound that could be heard now was the soft chirping of the insects that surrounded them.

As they lay their packs on the ground, Robert held the lamp high over his head allowing the weak light to spread to a ring of about a twenty-foot radius.

"Hold this," He commanded Cedric. "Hold it high. I need more light…"

Cedric did as he was told as Robert sank to his hands and knees as if searching.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked, suppressing a yawn. In the light Cedric could see that her once elegant dress was now muddy and torn in many places, leaves and twigs were entangled in her long brown hair.

" I'm searching for a shelter in the brush. I don't know about you but I am bushed. I need to sleep, and we need to stay out of sight." No one questioned him.

A makeshift camp sight was soon set up; they could not make a fire for the risk of being spotted. It was decided that two would catch some sleep under the cover of the underbrush while one of the others would keep watch. The watch would be tackled in two-hour shifts. Cedric had the first shift, which was uneventful save a brown fox scurrying across the campsite during the first hour of watch. At about two in the morning the moon was high above the forest. As the pale light filtered down in through the green leaves heavy with the spring moisture, Cedric, who was about to doze off during the watch, suddenly heard the sound of rushing footsteps off to the right in the darkness. Before the others had gone to sleep, the lamp had been extinguished leaving Cedric in complete darkness.

The Forest was anything but quiet. The summer breeze could be heard as it danced upon the trees, accompanied by a number of crickets, frogs and other nocturnal forest creatures all chirping and croaking. To Cedric it seemed as though they all formed a woodland symphony, with the soft whisper of the wind keeping time. The song that could be heard all around Cedric was soothing, bringing a calm over his entire form. The tension in his limbs and neck slowly accumulated from three days of nonstop running began to unwind itself. He felt as though a large snake had been wrapped around his entire body attempting to strangle the life from its victim, and had now released him sliding away in defeat. He was so relaxed he caught himself dozing off more than once. It was on of these times that he was just about to give into the spell of the song, that he suddenly heard the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps. Now fully awake, Cedric whipped the short sword from its sheath. As he stood there straining his ears to detect any movement, it occurred to him that he had never held a piece of steel in battle. In street fights back in town he had learned to use his fists to achieve protection from gangs and thieves and while hunting he was accustomed to the feel of a bow and the shaft of an arrow in his hands. Not sure what to do he ducked down underneath the shelter where Robert lay snoring. Both he and Kathryn were fast asleep, no doubt they had fallen to the spell of the forests music as well. The spell proved to not be lasting though, Cedric shook Robert a few times and he awoke, as quietly as possible Cedric explained what he had heard. The two silently rose form the shelter and crept in the direction of the footsteps. They traveled about twenty yards in the direction of the sounds but found nothing but forest underbrush.

"I'm sure I heard footsteps coming from this direction," Cedric murmured.

"You must have been imaging things," Robert said yawning. "You woke me up for this…" He was suddenly cut short by a scream that echoed through out the forest.

"I didn't image that!" stammered Cedric

"Quick! Back to the shelter!" Robert shouted. Robert drew a thin rapier as they dashed in the direction of the scream. The sight that met their eyes was horrifying.

Travis himself stood in front of Kathryn who was sitting on the ground surrounded by five other soldiers one of which was holding aloft a lantern. Her hands were tied behind her back and her mouth covered by a gag.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?" Travis grinned. "My, we have traveled far haven't we Princess?" Kathryn remained silent despite the gag. She stared at the General with a look so full of venom and contempt, that Cedric was surprised that Travis did not melt under her gaze. "It's far past your bedtime," The General chuckled at his own joke. Cedric and Robert watched from behind the cover of a bush.

Suddenly Travis drew himself to his full height and bellowed to his five men. "We've got the goods boys. Let's head back to camp. Double rations for every man!" A hearty cheer from the soldiers greeted this statement.

"I hope you will join us Princess," Cedric herd Travis whisper to Kathryn as he led her away.

_This is not good… _thought Cedric _What am I going to do? _A number of deformed, uncompleted plans dashed franticly through his mind. There seemed but one thing to do…

"**KATHR!" **Cedric stood up from behind the bush shouting while at the same time drawing his short sword, but a hand was clamped over his mouth as Robert dragged him back behind the bush.

"What are you thinking!" Robert whispered as he held Cedric's struggling arms. "We need to stay hidden! They can't find us!"

"But we can't let them take her!" Cedric breathed as he wrenched Robert's hand from his mouth.

"Shhhhh!" Robert suddenly whispered as a tall shadow suddenly loomed over them. Travis had heard Cedric shout and had come to investigate. He stood directly over them. Cedric could smell the heavy scent of body odor as he drew even closer.

_This is it…_Cedric thought_ We're finished… He's going to find us and we'll go back to the prison camp…_He closed his eyes and waited for the worst.

"Sir!" Another shadow suddenly loomed over them. Travis wheeled around to address the solider who had saluted him.

"Yes what is it?" He asked in a tone of suspicion.

"There are rumors about this forest. They say it's cursed. We should leave right away sir," Travis turned around inspecting the bush where Cedric and Robert still hid.

"Yes you're right. Move out," Travis replied in a greasy voice. The solider ran off to catch up with the rest of the group and Travis did the same. With the departure of the group of soldiers Cedric and Robert were left in complete darkness. It was now that Robert released Cedric.

"What were you thinking!" Robert shouted at Cedric angrily. "They could have seen us!"

"We couldn't let them get away! And now because of you they have Kathryn!" Cedric retaliated.

"Because of you they might have had all three of us!" retorted Robert.

"This isn't the time for heroics! Besides there was nothing you could have done to save her. What chance do you, a teenage boy who knows nothing of swordplay have against a seasoned general and a group of soldiers? We must be careful."

"Well, what do you suggest we do!" Cedric was still shouting.

"We must carry on towards Waria. There we can seek help." Robert was now speaking softly as he stared at the ground. "Move your foot," he commanded Cedric.

"Huh?"

"I said move your foot. What are you standing on?" Cedric lifted his foot from the ground to reveal a large jewel buried in the mud. He crouched down and picked it up wiping some mud from its brilliant shimmering surface. It was a necklace in the shape of an eye, a large crimson eye carved out of the purest ruby in all of Lybrintha.

"It's a necklace," He breathed as he handed it to Robert.

"It's beautiful!" Robert exclaimed has he took it form Cedric. He handled it for a few moments before turning it over and bringing it close to his eye to examine it closer.

"It must be at least two-hundred years old. Hold on to it, we may be able to sell it for a great sum." He said slowly as he handed it back to Cedric. But as he took it and stashed it in his pocket, he began to think.

_"I wonder what a piece of jewelry like this is doing in the middle of the woods," _Cedric thought to himself.


	10. Trek across the Plains

Chapter 10

Trek across the plains

The two continued to travel east. Not much was said as they slowly plodded over the many miles of forest, Cedric however was not at peace in his own mind. He could not escape a nagging feeling that more could have been done to prevent Kathryn's recapture. Both he and Robert had been tricked by that noise had led them away from the camp. After a few days of uneventful travel, the companions reached the edge of the forest. Stretched out wide before them lay the plains of Doath. Golden blades of grass, rising knee high covered the landscape. In the west the sun dressed the sky in a fiery tunic. The solitary forms of Cedric and Robert cast long, looming shadows as they stood at the edge of this vast plain. Cedric had never seen such a place! Always had he been accustomed to the feel of the woods that lay around his village. He was awed that places as open and large as this existed in the land of Lybrintha. Cedric glanced over at his ranger friend who seemed to be staring at something in the far off distance. Cedric, following his companion's gaze, turned his eyes to the horizon. Far in the distance rose Mount Zegula; it's three claws piercing the crimson sky.

"Mount Zegula, many myths and legend surround that mountain," Robert said with a note of…was it longing? Cedric cast a sidelong glance at his ranger companion but remained silent. "It was the home of the Aero Dragon Tribe, the stronghold of the entire dragon race! Many battles were fought along its now bloodstained slopes."

Cedric had heard his uncle tell many a tale about the legendary mountain which now stood before them like a silent guard, a sentinel whose only purpose was to testify the great deeds which had been preformed. Still they were just stories.

"Dragon tribe…" Cedric grunted. "The Aero tribe is a myth, nothing more. What should I care for an oversized ant hill."

"You don't believe the legends?" Robert suddenly turned on Cedric, a wild fire burning in his eyes.

"They were nice stories when I was five, but at sixteen I hardly believe them anymore."

"No matter what happens…always...always…we must hold on to those legends. They are more then legend, they are fact…the Aero dragon tribe may no longer live in the caves and catacombs, but their souls remain. They have many lessons yet to teach us!" Robert said rather suddenly. Cedric noticed a wild fire burning in his eyes. Instantly Robert regained his composer. Standing once again he shouldered his heavy pack, as well as Kathryn's pack which the soldiers had failed to take. Cedric also took up his pack and the two continued on into the long open land, leaving a faint trail of dust in their wake.

Darkness came quickly that night bringing with it the unearthly sound of the Doath Plain crickets for which the plains of Doath are named. The two companions were bathed in soft moonlight as they set their packs down. Using dry prairie grasses and wood from Kathryn's pack they started a fire and set up a small camp. Soon the smell of cooking meat filled the air; two pieces of venison sizzled merrily in a pan over the fire. Cedric and Robert both sat on their packs as they watched the meat cook. It was Robert who spoke first.

"Tell me what you know of Lybrintha's history." To Cedric, this was an odd topic to be discussing at the present time, but he answered nevertheless.

"To tell you the truth I don't know much," Cedric stated slowly.

"Tell me what you do know." Robert commanded.

"Well… men arrived in Lybrintha four hundred years ago. They came from the lands beyond the sea…"

"Do you know why they left their comfortable home across the ocean?" Robert suddenly burst in.

"They left to explore the world and enlarge their kingdom's boundaries."

"There, you would be wrong!" Robert exclaimed as he snatched a smoldering stick from the fire and began to stir the slowly dying fire.

"They left for a new home because their home across the sea was a land of fire and brimstone, a land of pain and screams. In short their home was so destroyed, torn and ravaged by war that they longed for a new start. What else do you know?"

Cedric was shocked and at a loss for words. Slowly he replied.

"Where…Where did you learn this?"

"Never mind where I learned it…carry on. What else do you know of the perverted history that the men of this land have _forced_ themselves to believe." Robert spat out these last words with an air of venom in his voice.

"Well…after they arrived they promptly began to build cities, plow land, grow food, and live in peace."

Robert continued to drill him on the subject of Lybrintha's history. It was as if he wanted to exhaust the topic, to squeeze out every detail that Cedric possessed. Finally after some time he had no more to tell. The sound of the crickets had died away and stars littered the clear sky. Robert remained silent for a moment while Cedric attempted to catch his breath.

"What you know is true…save for several missing parts. There is absolutely no mention of either the Aero Dragon Tribe or the four weapons.

"Those are nothing but children's tales." Cedric smirked, staring at his boots

"NOTHING BUT CHILDRENS TALES?" Robert was on his feet instantly, his face livid. Cedric shrunk back from this sudden assault. "NOTHING BUT CHILDREN'S TALES?" Robert continued to shout. "WITHOUT THE AERO DRAGON TRIBE… WITHOUT THE POWER OF THE CHOSEN WEAPONS… WITHOUT THESE THINGS YOU DO NOT EXSIST! WITHOUT THESE THINGS ALL OF LYBRINTHA WOULD HAVE FALLEN INTO DARKNESS!" Robert, his face now red sank down on top of his pack as though exhausted. Cedric was utterly at a loss for words. "Forgive me…" Robert whispered as he gasped for air. "I forget myself. Instead of shouting I owe you the truth." The Ranger wiped the sweat from his brow and began to speak.

"Lybrintha was once a barren wasteland covered in either burning lakes or frozen plains." Cedric looked around him at the many miles upon miles of waving prairie grass surrounding their little campsite and tried to imagine as barren wasteland, devoid of life. "Until one day, The Aero Tribe descended from the heavens. Sent by Orgon himself, these messengers spent milleniums reshaping this land, cultivating and restoring the earth…"

"What!" Cedric blurt out "Reshape the land? How did they do that? Who is this Orgon person?"

"How they restored the land, I do not know. The dragons are a highly magical race. Blessed with powers beyond the comprehension of mankind," The Ranger continued smoothly despite the interruption. "Orgon is the chief deity of their religion. Said to be the creator of Lybrintha and the giver of all things good and great. They also say that it was he who commanded the creation of the weapons, on an island hidden somewhere in the midst of the great sea which lies to the west."

Cedric, as he listened to Robert's narrative, began to stare at the great mountain looming in the distance.

"Many years passed, and the Dragons remained in their stronghold studying the stars and the earth learning all they could of it's secrets. Meanwhile, men arrived and built their own kingdom. Waria, the great black city was it's capital. It began as a small fishing outpost, but over the course of two hundred years it grew to a mighty center of power, the two races, both dragons and men, were at peace, but it did not last for long.

Robert paused for a moment before resuming the tale in lower tones. Cedric wondered if it was a coincidence that the fire began to die at this exact moment?

"There was born a young dragon, whose real name has been long forgotten. He was unlike any dragon hatchling that had ever come before him and unlike any that ever will be. His scales were dark as jet and his eyes; they held a ghostly light. Quickly he passed through the training placed before all dragon youths. He held an unnatural power. The elders of the tribe looked upon him with pleased eyes, they held high hopes for this powerful young one. Tribe Chief and one day an elder of the council they wished for him. But alas it was not to be the black dragon committed an act of treachery so evil that it can not be spoken of in the tongues of men or dragons. No one is sure why he did it but it happened nevertheless. Disgusted, the elders banished the young hatchling using magic that is known to none but the dragon elders."

Robert paused for a moment in his narrative. He gazed to the west at the mountain before them. Lifting his mug to his lips he took a long draught of water.

"Forgive me, I am not accustomed to speaking for long periods of time. Often my throat runs dry." Cedric remained silent as Robert resumed his tale.

"Furious, the hatchling wandered about this world as a specter, simmering in anger and undying hate toward the entire Aero Tribe. For fifty years he wandered, growing in size and strength, gathering followers, all the while increasing in madness. When fifty years had passed, and the young hatchling was fully-grown, he gathered his army of followers, and marched on Mount Zegula. A monstrous leader the young dragon made, with grim, black scales as hard as iron, long bloodstained claws, and flames brewed in his belly hotter then the pit of hell. He was feared by all, earning him the name Hellvidra, which in the tongues of old means Spawn of The Ghoul. A crude force some fifty thousand monsters from the cursed Hive Island, backed by outcasts from every nation, joined his unholy legion. He even succeeded in persuading those few primitive unintelligent dragons forbidden to the far north to fight alongside his fatal army."

Cedric found himself leaning on the uttermost edge of his seat as Robert paused in his telling, every fiber of his being longed to hear the rest.

"_I feel as if I am once again sitting on the floor of my home in Volafar. Listening to my uncle." _ He thought with a mental laugh.

"It was an opposing force, but the god mountain is not easily over thrown," the ranger continued. " The Aero swiftly sent messengers to the men in Waria, and they responded with a army of their own, forty thousand men strong it was! With the many dragon warriors of the Aero Tribe behind the bearers of Waria's crest it was a force to be reckoned with. For nigh a week the two armies clashed in a mighty bloodbath, sword against claw, bow against tooth. Many died on both sides, mangled bodies littered the mountain side, blood flowed as freely as water."

Robert stopped speaking and shuttered. "It was a gruesome sight to behold, I am sure. Yet Hellvidra's army never faltered in it's attack." All the world went quiet around them as Robert spoke softer then even the sound of the soft breeze that was now blowing through their camp.

"On the dawn of the eighth day, it seemed as if the mountain would fall. Waria's men lay bleeding, wounded and dead all over the mountain side, few of the Aero Dragon's were left standing, and just when Hellvidra had thought the day won, a ray of hope appeared. A young boy with crimson hair bright as the sun rose his sword, and with a cry that echoed over the battle field, drove his blade, hilt deep into Hellvidra's skull! Flames spewing from his decrypted jaws, Hellvidra turned to dust and passed into the void. As they witnessed the defeat of their leader, what was left of Hellvidra's army turned on itself and by it's own power was destroyed.

The crimson haired boy was heralded as a hero among all races and to this day is still revered, even if men have forgotten the real reason they worship him. His sword, which accomplished the great deed, was placed in a temple at the spire of Waria's greatest palace. Even to this day it rests there as a token of why this world remains free."

Robert stopped speaking and reached for his mug once again.

"Is that all?" Cedric asked after a few moments of silence from the ranger. After draining his mug of every drop of water Robert replied slowly emphasizing every word.

"That is the end of that tale. Many more exist to be told, but it would take weeks to tell them all. Besides my throat is not willing at the moment to say much more. Do you believe now?"

"No," Cedric said rather curtly. "I do not, they are nothing but good stories I think." A grim smile clawed at Robert's lips.

"I would not expect more. One who believes in such things without first careful contemplation and fervent prayer is nothing more then a fool. You are no fool Cedric." With these words, Robert spread his pack on the ground and almost instantly fell asleep. Cedric sat up long into the night contemplating the story he had just been told.

"To think, such things have happened in this world." He told himself silently as he stoked the fire with the end of a smoldering stick. Soon Cedric followed Robert's lead and laying out his pack lie down and closed his eyes. The ghostly sound of the Doath Plain crickets rung in his ears was the last thing he heard as he drifted off to sleep.

It was the slightest sound of boots scuffling along the ground that woke Cedric. At first he thought the sound was that of Robert rolling over in his sleep, but the sound of feverish breathing just above him forced Cedric to jerk his eyes open. There, standing above him with a wicked battle-axe raised to strike, was a man with a demonic smile dominating his lips. Cedric had but a second to react. He franticly rolled to the side just as the great axe fell where his head had lain but seconds before.

"ROBERT! GET UP! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Cedric shouted as he drew his short sword. In an instant, the ranger was on his feet, rapier drawn.

There was but one foe. The man, his body covered entirely in heavy armor, his face obscured by a large steel helm, threw aside his axe and drawing his long sword from an elegant sheath at his side, converged on the pair. Advancing on Cedric first, the man swung his long sword recklessly at his neck. Quickly back stepping the deadly blade and jumping to the left, swinging his blade as the man's side, Cedric's blade was deflected by his opponent's sword with a lazy flick of his wrist.

"I'm outmatched," thought Cedric as he rolled out of his swipe. "I don't know anything about swordplay. This man is a seasoned warrior." Suddenly the man was on top of Cedric who was still on the ground after his roll; cruel steel lay but inches from his body. Cedric franticly swept his blade upward. Sparks few from the two blades as they collided in a mighty saber lock. Cedric was not only outmatched in skills but in strength as well. Easily, the man pushed Cedric's blade out of the way. With a dull thud of flesh against metal, a blur suddenly slammed into the man leaving Cedric free. Jumping to his feet he saw that Robert had tackled the opponent and they now were wrestling in the tall prairie grass. Before Cedric could come to Robert's aid, the ranger was on his feet as was the armor-clad enemy.

"ROBERT! CATCH!" Cedric shouted as he tossed his short sword through the night air. Expertly the dark ranger caught the flying steel and pounced upon the attacker. Sweeping his blades forward in an X-like shape, Robert swung at the man's neck attempting to draw blood, but to no avail. The attacker nimbly backstepped, and leaping forward he swung his blade down vertically. Robert lifted the shortsword just in time to parry the blow off to the left barely missing his ear.

Sparks flew from the clashing swords as the two men fought. Cedric watched on the sidelines, in awe of the amount of skill in front of him. Both the ranger and the attacker fought with elegance unlike any Cedric had ever seen before as swords wove webs of steel before each of the dancing combatants Cedric stood there in silence. Suddenly, Robert swung at the man's legs with his slim rapier. As the man rose his blade to parry the blow, Robert hooked the long sword between his own weapons and with a surge of strength he wrenched the blade from the attacker's grasp. Instantly the point of the ranger's blade swept up towards the point resting underneath the attacker's chin. The man sunk to his knees exhausted.

His sword out of reach and Robert's rapier point pressed against his neck the mysterious foe was entirely at the ranger's mercy. Cedric let out a shout of victory at the triumph of his companion, but was swiftly silenced when the man began to speak between ragged breaths.

"A fine opponent you have been ranger. I have fought your kind before."

"As have you strange warrior. You fight with a strength rarely found in men these days." Robert replied his face unchanging from the grim frown of battle.

The man slowly reached up and hooking his fingers underneath the faceplate of his helm lifted the steel to reveal a rugged war worn face and short red hair.

"Alas…My princess…I have failed." The man spoke softly as he lowered his head for the finishing blow. Yet it never came, instead of raising his blade to kill the defeated enemy, Robert with a flush sheathed his rapier.

" Princess?" The Ranger questioned. "I observed your crest is that of Volafar. My companion and I," he gestured at Cedric, "Were just recently in the company of Princess Kathryn of Volafar." The man suddenly looked up, a fire burning in his eyes.

"Really? Where is she now? Is she safe? Do you jest with me ranger!" Suddenly the man was on his feet once more. In a single movement the rapier was once more resting underneath the man's chin."

"Calm down warrior." Robert whispered swiftly. Slowly the man relaxed his stance as the ranger resumed speaking.

"No, I do not jest, she was with us but two nights ago. A battalion of Yorde's army including General Travis Gothic himself pursued us. While we were preoccupied, under the cover of darkness, the princess was recaptured.

The moment he heard those words the man seemed broken. He hid his face in his hands as tears flowed from his deep green eyes

"_**Re**_captured?" puzzled the stranger through his tears.

"My friend here," Robert once again gestured at Cedric, "had escaped with the princess from a Yorde prison camp when they found me. We now journey to Waria to seek assistance."

There was a long pause in which none spoke. The only sound was that of the stranger's sobs.

"What is your name warrior?" Robert suddenly asked. Regaining his composer somewhat, the man looked at the pair and replied.

"Joseph, Joseph Weaver, Captain of the Guard of the now fallen Volafar."

"Would you travel with us Captain Weaver?" The Ranger inquired.

For a moment Captain Weaver said nothing. He stood pondering the offer. Suddenly, without a word, he placed his helm back on his head and snatched up his battle-axe. As Robert and Cedric shouldered their packs they watched as their newfound companion sped off before them.


End file.
